


Линька

by Tyusha



Series: Благородная серия [2]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Crack, Explicit Language, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyusha/pseuds/Tyusha
Summary: Откуда столько шерсти в супе?!
Relationships: Frankenstein & M-21 (Noblesse), M-21 & Takeo & Tao (Noblesse)
Series: Благородная серия [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915456
Kudos: 3





	Линька

Сначала был Тао.  
— М-21... — подошел он в обед, когда работы в школе поубавилось. — Я вот что хотел попросить... Ты не подумай, я не смеюсь над твоим... твоей... сущностью, но давай ты не будешь превращаться в моей комнате? Я честно задолбался чистить компы от твоей шерсти. Они же забиваются, это вообще не дело.  
— Я даже не захожу в твою комнату, — отмахнулся Двадцать Первый. — При чем здесь я?  
Тао пожал плечами:  
— Ты линяешь.  
Прошло долгих десять секунд, прежде чем до Двадцать Первого дошел смысл предложения, и Тао успел сбежать на другой конец школьного двора, так что подзатыльник пришелся по воздуху. 

Следом — дети.  
— Апчхи! — чихнула Юна. М-21 уже не помнил, в который раз за вечер.  
— Ты заболела? — спросил Такео. Он волновался — даже забыл про посуду, чтобы справиться о здоровье ребенка.  
— Да вроде нет, — Юна шмыгнула носом. — Утром все было в порядке...  
Такео положил ладонь ей на лоб, покачал головой:  
— Это не дело, надо сходить к врачу.  
— Обычно у меня так аллергия проявляется... Но сейчас вроде не на что.  
Ик Хан с важным видом поправил очки:  
— А на что у тебя есть аллергия?  
Юна задумалась и начала перечислять, загибая пальцы:  
— На клубнику, на помидоры, на кошачью шерсть, на некоторые цветы... Вроде все.  
Такео повернул голову в сторону М-21, они встретились взглядами. И Двадцать Первый поспешил отвернуться к мойке.  
— Давай тогда я попрошу у директора таблетку от аллергии? А вдруг поможет.

Потом был Регис.  
— Ну это уже ни в какие рамки! Я только что убрался! — бегал он по комнате, размахивал руками и выглядел, по мнению М-21, до ужаса комично. Он не удержался от подколки по этому поводу.  
— Ах, тебе смешно? — Регис остановился у кресла, в котором Двадцать Первый отдыхал после набега детей и вечера у мойки. — А вот мне уже не смешно! Иди и сам убирай за собой.  
М-21 поднял бровь и усмехнулся. Он не мусорил — в доме Франкенштейна привычка быть аккуратным вырабатывалась сама собой — и уборка была не его обязанностью сегодня.  
— Вся эта шерсть... — шея Региса покрылась красными пятнами. — Я терпел первое время, я относился с пониманием, но это уже слишком!  
— Вы сговорились? — Двадцать Первый бросил взгляд на Тао, который запихивал в себя печенье, стараясь не показать очевидный смех. Регис открыл рот, и М-21 приготовился к потоку элегантных и не очень оскорблений, но его прервал звонок в дверь. М-21 встал первым, не желая портить приятный вечер криками мелкого благородного. Шинву за дверью долго извинялся и чесал затылок — он опять забыл телефон в доме. 

Последней каплей стал Райзел.  
Тихий кашель во время по обычаю шумного обеда заметили все. Слишком они привыкли отслеживать каждое изменение в состоянии Райзела, чтобы пропустить. Франкенштейн подскочил первым, Сейра встала и подошла ближе, готовая в любой момент прийти на помощь. Все остальные отложили столовые приборы и затихли, с волнением наблюдая за прикрывающим губы ладонью Райзелом. Второй рукой тот взял салфетку со стола и поднес ко рту.  
— Прошу прощения, — сказал он тихо, аккуратно складывая салфетку и отдавая ее Франкенштейну. — Продолжайте трапезу.  
Все переглянулись. Тао сербнул чаем, за что заслужил презрительный взгляд Региса, но лишь пожал плечами на это. Сейра вернулась на свое место, Такео взял палочки, но не спешил есть.  
Франкенштейн развернул салфетку — все за столом следили за его движениями. Каждый боялся увидеть кровь.  
— М-21, за мной, — голос Франкенштейна звучал грубо и холодно. От такого голоса каждый раз бежали мурашки по спине. Такому голосу невозможно было сказать «нет» и остаться в живых. Двадцать Первый подчинился, оставляя незаконченный ужин. Он чувствовал спиной взгляды. Четыре сочувствующих. И один — ободряющий. 

Двадцать Первый по привычке пошел к лифту в лаборатории, но Франкенштейн окликнул его и повел наверх, в спальную часть дома. М-21 вздохнул чуть свободней — он был уверен, убивать Франкенштейн будет только в лаборатории. Там и улики спрятать можно, и кровь легко оттирается. Они остановились перед дверью в комнату Франкенштейна, тот отпер дверь и пропустил М-21 вперед. Он редко бывал в этой комнате, им — а особенно Тао — было запрещено сюда заходить без особой необходимости.  
— Снимай рубашку и садись на кровать.  
— Осмотр? Здесь? — М-21 поднял бровь, но повиновался, сложил одежду на спинку стула и присел на край кровати, неотрывно следя за руками Франкенштейна. Послышался смешок, и Двадцать Первый резко поднял голову, замечая ухмылку на лице.  
— Почти. Заберись с ногами, повернись спиной, — привычные короткие команды, которые М-21 уже привык выполнять в лаборатории. — Обратись.  
Последний указ застал врасплох, но М-21 не привык спорить со своим врачом. Он вдохнул. Задержал дыхание. Главное сейчас быть спокойным, чтобы не потерять контроль над трансформацией. Он, конечно, не сможет особо ранить Франкенштейна, но вот чинить потом мебель не хотелось. Поэтому он и не любил трансформироваться вне лабораторий или тренировочных комнат. М-21 чувствовал, как отрастает шерсть, появляются когти, удлиняются зубы, улучшаются нюх, слух, меняется зрение.  
— Смотри мне покрывало не порви, — хмыкнул Франкенштейн за спиной и положил руку на шею М-21. — Ну, не дергайся только.  
М-21 фыркнул — будто он когда-то дергался на обследованиях — но секундой после вздрогнул всем телом. Ощущение — новое, непонятное — поднималось по позвоночнику. Было странно. Было приятно. Настолько — что страшно. Двадцать Первый вскинулся, попытался встать, но твердая рука удержала его за плечи на кровати.  
— Сиди спокойно, — услышал он голос Франкенштейна как будто издалека.  
— Пусти, — прохрипел он, когда перед глазами промелькнула железная массажка. — Я знаю, что ты хочешь сделать, пусти.  
— Ну уж нет, — Франкенштейн повалил его на кровать, на бок, все еще удерживая рукой за плечо. Ноги он сплел с ногами Двадцать Первого после первой попытки пнуть.  
— Блядь, Франкенштейн, пошел нахер, пусти!  
— За мат потом ответишь, — пригрозил тот, продолжая чесать. Двадцать Первый ругался, вырывался. Железные гвоздики массажки скребли спину, плечи, грудь, и от каждого точного движения руки Франкенштейна тело М-21 бросало в дрожь. «Сильнее», — промелькнула мысль в голове, и М-21 распахнул глаза и помотал головой. Ему не нравится, нет, нет, это ужасно. Но эти странные новые ощущения сбивали мысли и заставляли подставлять шею под жесткую щетку.  
— Франкенштейн, ты уебок, пусти меня, свали подальше...  
Двадцать Первый плохо слышал свой голос. Он чувствовал, как тело его вибрирует. От этого становилось еще приятней, так что М-21 сдался и позволил себе расслабиться. Позволил зверю взять верх.  
— Козел ты все же. Левее. Левее говорю!  
Двадцать Первый не слышал — почувствовал, как фыркнул Франкенштейн в его ухо. Как спустил с него штаны и провел массажкой по бедрам, тщательно вычесал. От этого движения волна удовольствия с двойной силой прошлась по телу, и М-21 почти пришел в себя.  
— Эй, эй, знай меру, — кажется, он хрипел. Может даже рычал. — Пусти меня!  
— Я тебя не держу уже давно, — сказал Франкенштейн. И правда — он сидел на краю кровати, сложил руки на коленях. — И раз уж пришел немного в себя, — кивнул он, — снимай штаны. Я позабочусь о том, чтобы ни одна шерстинка с твоей линяющей задницы не попала больше в рамен Мастера.


End file.
